Evadeny
by Sesshy Snow
Summary: A shy girl named Evadeny is kidnapped by a strange demon and is dragged into the feudal era. It seem that she isn't just your run of the mill exchange student, either. OC/Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was sitting in class trying to catch up with the rest of her peers because of all the days she had missed. She was so busy trying to catch up that she never even noticed the new girl sitting next to her until the teacher assigned her to her at the end of class. "Kagome, I'm assigning you as the new girls escort. It might help you catch up and focus on things by keeping you on your toes." Kagome looking a little distraught but nodded and turned to the new girl. "This is Evadeny." The teacher introduced, "She transferred here from America. Please make her feel welcome." Kagome smiled at Evadeny who smiled back albeit a bit nervously.

"It's good to meet you Evadeny." Kagome said, as she bowed politely. "I'll be showing you around school today." Evadeny nodded silently. She was very quiet as Kagome showed her around and told her where she could find things. The tour of the school was cut short though. A strange guy with long silver hair and decked out in red rounded the corner and grabbed Kagome. "I-InuYasha!" She stammered in surprise before her eyes became annoyed. "What are you doing here? I told you I'd come back in a week. I-"

"I don't care. We need you now." He interrupted her. "The jewel shards could be anywhere and here you are wasting time." He looked as if he would throw her over his shoulder if given the option and just take her with him. He looked like he could do it too. Kagome, however, seemed to have become quite miffed with him.

"InuYasha, you know how important this is to me. The jewel shards can wait a bit longer. It's not like I can find them right off the bat anyways." Her tone was annoyed and angry. A combination that sounded deadly, coming from her. But InuYasha did not back down, he just seemed to want to egg her on.

"Um… excuse me." Evadeny said quietly not wanting to bring the attention to herself but knowing she had to do something before someone did something stupid.

"Oh! Evadeny!" Kagome exclaimed as if just realizing she was there. "I didn't realize you were still here…" She laughed nervously. "Um… InuYasha and I were just… practicing a line for a play we volunteered in…" Evadeny just gave her a look that said 'you really think I'm stupid?' and Kagome blinked and turned to InuYasha.

"Who is this girl?" He asked suddenly very interested in her presence. "She smells different." He stated as he sniffed in her general direction, effectively horrifying Kagome.

"InuYasha! That's rude. You can't just go around sniffing people." Her face was completely red with embarrassment of his manners. "I'm so sorry, Evadeny…. He's actually not so bad once you get to know him." She then started pushing InuYasha toward the exit. "I'm sorry to cut our tour of the school short but I've got to go now." Evadeny didn't even have a chance to respond before Kagome had pushed InuYasha out the door.

On her way home from school, Evadeny thought about Kagome and her strange visitor known as InuYasha. They were obviously hiding something but she couldn't bring herself to care too much. She barely knew Kagome anyways and it was none of her business. But she couldn't get them out of her head. Like they meant something important to her… but she couldn't figure out what it was… or why. She was so distracted with her thoughts that she never even noticed a small figure that had been following her for the last few blocks. She was nearly home before she felt like something was amiss. She realized she had spent way too much time trying to figure out Kagome. She looked around herself, feeling as she was being watched. But before she could make sense of her surroundings she was suddenly tackled to the ground by, what looked like a first, a black blur.

The black blur turned into a small dark blue and black creature that was now dragging her in the opposite direction she had been heading. Its long boney arms, proving to be stronger than they looked, held her fast to its body. "Let me go!" She said as she tried to fight against her captor. She started to scream as she found her efforts where futile. The creature wrapped its large boney hand around her head and over her mouth effectively muffling her screams. She continued to struggle to get out of its grasp and her flailing arms managed to grab hold of something. She looked at what she grabbed and realized she had grabbed a shrine ornament. Her surprise caused her to look around and saw that the creature was pulling her toward what looked like a small shack. She started to panic and tried to get away from the creature with renewed vigor.

"Stop that, this instant." The creature hissed in her ear. Its limbs suddenly grew in size, they were no longer boney, but muscled and stronger than before, it pulled her easily off the ornament and toward the shack. It shoved the sliding doors open effortlessly and Evadeny saw that in the middle of the shack a well stood. She started to cry. She didn't want the creature to kill her and then throw her body down a well were no one would find her! She felt so powerless and scared. Without hesitation the creature pulled her more securely to its body and then jumped into the well. Evadeny had closed her eyes expecting the worst but when they never hit the bottom she opened her eyes to see that they were surrounded by a beautiful purplish-pink light that seemed to sparkle and shimmer. She would have freaked out if it wasn't so captivating and filled her with comfort and warmth. She noticed gradually that the grip of the creature was beginning to loosen. She risked looking at it and noticed it seemed to be fading.

Next thing she knew she was sitting on the floor of the well with the creature nowhere in sight and that she was perfectly fine. She looked up to the opening of the well and noticed the distinct lacking of a ceiling. The blue sky above scared her beyond what she had already experienced because it was not possible. She knew there was a shack built around the well. Even if there was a large hole in the ceiling she should still be able to see edges of the ceiling and hear cars in the distance. But she only heard birds. She was so shaken she couldn't even bring herself to summon the energy she needed to climb out of the well. She curled into the corner and started to cry. She cried for her lack of strength, her inability to go home, her lack of understanding what was happening to her and mostly because she didn't know when or if she'd ever get to see her parents again. Just as she was about to fall into tear exhausted sleep she began to hear voices. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying but she knew she needed their help. She listened carefully for a moment to make sure they were safe before calling to them. But she realized she recognized one of the voices.

"Kagome?" She shouted up at the voices, which suddenly became silent. "Kagome, is that you?" She tried again. Feeling a bit disheartened. What if she was too far away and couldn't hear her. Sound does travel different depending on where it's coming from. Her shout could have been muffled by the walls of the well instead of helped. Kagome's head suddenly appeared over the edge well.

"Evadeny?" She sounded surprised and horrified at the same time, "How did you get there?" She asked as she turned her head to look behind herself. "InuYasha, can you go get her? She's scared."

"I know she's scared, I can smell her fear from here." He said gruffly. "She's been crying too." He stated as he jumped into the well, startling Evadeny as he landed beside her. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said indignantly as she flinched away from him as he tried to pick her up. She nodded but stiffened as he grabbed her by the waist and jumped out of the well with her in his hands. He gently put her down on her feet but as soon as he was no longer touching her, she collapsed.

"Evadeny, are you alright?" Kagome asked as she rushed to her side. "What happened? How did you get here?" Evadeny's shaky breath and obvious stress told Kagome that now was not the time for these questions. It was getting dark now and they needed to get to the village. Hopefully Evadeny would be calm enough after a good night's rest to convers coherently.

When they got to Kaiede's hut Evadeny had regained some semblance of calm as Kagome lead her into the hut moving the straw flap out of the way. The old women stood and helped Kagome guide her to a comfortable sleeping mat. They offered her some of the stew the old women had made for dinner. Evadeny accepted the bowl gratefully and sipped at the broth. As the color seemed to return quickly to her face so did the light in her eyes. "This is very good." She said as she continued to eat. Kagome and Kaiede smiled as they watched her demolish to stew.

"Would you like some more?" Kagome asked when she saw Evadeny had finished it off.

Evadeny looked up at her with a confused expression then shook her head, "No, that was plenty, thank you very much." She looked about herself and found herself in a place she didn't know, she was very tired. She could barely keep her eyes open. "Can… I sleep here?" She asked timidly, blushing a bit for being a mite assertive. Kaiede nodded at her as she filled her own bowl with seconds. Kagome got up from her spot by the fire.

"Of course you can sleep here. You're sitting on a sleeping mat. I'm going to go take this to InuYasha, I'll be right back." She said gesturing to the bowl in her hands. "He gets cranky when he doesn't eat."

"He gets cranky just being himself." Came a child-like voice from the door of the hut.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed as a small child with a large puffy tail came into the hut. Evadeny looked at the kid for a moment before her whole face turned red.

"Is she alright?" Shippo asked as he looked over to the girl he hadn't noticed till a moment ago.

"I-I'm fine!" Evadeny said before Kagome could say anything. "I just… think you're adorable." She explained so quietly that Kagome had to strain her ears to hear her. Shippo had heard her just fine though and grinned ear to ear.

"I _am_ quite cute, huh?" He said as he puffed out his chest and looking quite proud. Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled at his antics. He was just trying to impress the new girl. It was quite cute, in a way. She took this chance to leave the hut while she still had some day light.

"Where are the demon slayer and monk?" Kaiede asked after Shippo had Evadeny had gotten to know each other and Shippo had settled himself in her lap.

"Oh, Sango is on her way from training with Kirara. I'm not sure what Miroku is doing though." He answered. Kaiede nodded and poked the fire under the stew to keep it from going out.

"They must hurry or else the stew will grow cold." She said. She looked to Evadeny now. "Were you not tired, child?" She asked. Evadeny shook her head.

"No, I am… I'll lay down now." She said blushing again for getting caught in indulging the Kitsune in her lap. Shippo crawled out of her lap and then when she lay down he curled up next to her. She smiled and pulled him gently into her arms. "You're so sweet." She said as she closed her eyes and swiftly fell asleep. Her arms released Shippo in her lost consciousness. Shippo felt an odd kin-ship with her. He felt as if she were family and had become attached to her in just a short time.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke Evadeny the next morning before anyone else woke up. As Evadeny woke and turned to look at her she placed her pointer finger to her lips telling her to be quite. Evadeny took care not to disturb Shippo, who had slept next to her all night, as she got up. She then followed Kagome out of the hut and through the village. When they had gotten far enough away from the hut to not disturb the people inside Kagome said, "Did you sleep well, Eva?" Evadeny blushed at the nickname but nodded.

"Yes, I was so exhausted I'd probably have slept anywhere last night and it would have been pleasant." Evadeny expressed as they continued to walk toward the edge of the village.

"Well, I'm glad you slept well…. But can you tell me what happened yesterday? How you got here?" She asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I was abducted by some kind of creature with blue-black skin and long boney limbs… well they didn't stay boney they grew at one point… it was so weird… and scary." Evadeny recounted everything what had happened to her. Kagome could relate. After all something similar happened to her the first time she came to the feudal era.

"We're going to try to take you back home, this era is dangerous and I'd feel better knowing you're safe." Kagome said as she led the way out of the village into the forest. Evadeny followed happily.

"Sounds good, to me." She said not at all upset with having to leave. When they got to the well, however, Evadeny felt a little scared. "It's kind of dark in there…" She pointed out showing off how uncomfortable she was. Kagome laughed trying to bring her tensions down a bit.

"You don't have to worry about the bottom, Eva. The magic will slow your decent like it did the first time." Evadeny nodded and sat on the edge of the well and swung her feet into it. She looked up at Kagome nervously.

"What if it doesn't take me back?"

"I'll go in after you and bring you back up." InuYasha said, coming out of the trees, startling both girls.

"InuYasha, you startled me!" Kagome exclaimed. He only crossed his arms and smirked as if proud of himself. Evadeny was going to try using this distraction to post pone her jump into the well but InuYasha isn't a patient guy.

"Are you going to jump or not?" He said bringing the attention back to Evadeny whose expression dropped upon realizing there was no getting around this. She knew she had to jump to get back home. But it was scary and she really didn't want to.

"What if I get through and that thing that brought me here is waiting for me on the other side?" She asked sounding like a scared little girl. Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll come in after you just to make sure you know where you are. Besides I was on my way back when you came through. I wanted to grab a text book I forgot."

"You still study while you're here?" Evadeny sounded impressed. Kagome smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"Well I try too."

"Come on we don't have all day." InuYasha said sounding impatient and grumpy. Evadeny nodded and returned her attention to well. She gathered her courage and jumped. But the ground came up to meet her fast and if she hadn't bent her knees she would have hurt herself. As it was she was just shaken and her feet felt like pin-needles were jabbing their way into her bones. She looked up and saw the morning sky and then Kagome and InuYasha's heads popped into view.

"It - it didn't take me back" Evadeny said trying to hold back the tears that this horrible reality was bringing her. InuYasha jumped down and tried to pick her up but she stepped up against the wall of the well to get away from him. "Why?" She looked at her hands as if they held the answer. "Why won't it take me home?" Her tears were falling silently as she fell into her own personal hell, with in herself.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it down here." InuYasha's tone was irritated but he didn't seem mad at her. "Will you let me bring you back up already? You can't stay down here." Evadeny nodded slowly but as he grabbed her around her middle she stiffened. "You can relax I'm not going to hurt you." He said before he jumped into the air and then placed her gently on the ground before she could say. He turned to Kagome, "Maybe you should trying going. I've gone in twice now without going through. It might be broken." Kagome paled but nodded. She jumped into the well without hesitation but the light never showed up and she too hit the bottom without transfer. A sinking feeling formed in her stomach.

"I'm still here." She said bewildered. InuYasha rolled his eyes, of course he already knew she hadn't gone through without her telling him, but her went down to get her, anyways. When he came back up with her in his arms she didn't seem too well, like all the color in her face had drained. "How are we going to get home?" She asked no one in particular but InuYasha answered anyways.

"I don't know. Maybe the old woman has some idea." Kagome nodded knowing he meant Kaiede. She might have heard of some rumor that could help them. Evadeny had sat down on the grass where InuYasha had placed her and hadn't moved. Her complexion had paled considerably, like Kagome's.

"We need to get her back." Kagome observed. "Some breakfast might do her good." She approached Evadeny and tried to get her to stand but she only stared blankly back at her. "This isn't good… I think she's in shock." InuYasha huffed but said nothing. Kagome gave him an odd look. "You've been acting rather odd around her, InuYasha." She observed. She knew InuYasha was never one to hold his tongue or keep his anger in check but he hasn't said anything rude when there had been ample opportunity for that this morning. And now he was still not saying anything about it and just looked back at Kagome with a blank stare. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"Of course I am." He said in his usual annoyed tone but said nothing else. Kagome frowned but stood up straight and turned toward the village.

"I'm going to go get Shippo. You stay here and watch her." InuYasha nodded and watched as the perplexed Kagome left. He stood several feet from Evadeny and kept up his guard but he made no attempt to bring up a conversation or help her calm down from her shock. He wondered vaguely why Kagome was getting Shippo but pushed the thought aside for more important thoughts. Like, why her sent was so different from any other sent he'd ever come across. She wasn't a demon that was for certain but she wasn't human either. Well that's not entirely true. He could smell her human blood but it was coated in a sent that he could just barely place… it was like it was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't remember but he also knew he never smelt anything like it before. He was confused which is why he wasn't being his usual rude self because he was too busy trying to figure her out.

Kagome returned shortly with the kitsune in her arms, he was still sleeping. "I'm back," She said announcing her arrival mostly for Evadeny's benefit scene she knew InuYasha knew she was there. She approached the girl and placed herself in front of her. Sitting down she said, "Look, Eva, I've brought Shippo." Evadeny's eye moved toward Shippo's sleeping form, the first sign that she was aware of anything around her. "See?" Kagome said encouraged by her movement. "He's still sleeping but he's here. See you're not alone, you have me, Shippo and InuYasha." Evadeny looked up at Kagome and the tears started down her cheeks again.

"I'm so scared." She said so quietly Kagome nearly missed it. "I don't even know how to defend myself if something were to happen." Kagome understood her fears. She was scared at first too not that she'd ever admit it in front of InuYasha. Evadeny then moved to take Shippo from Kagome's arms. "He's a sweetie, isn't he?" She said in a motherly tone. Kagome nodded giving Shippo over to her. She noticed how InuYasha seemed to stiffen suddenly as she handed her the boy. As if he had just figured out something important and he didn't like it.

Shippo began to stir as Kagome eyed InuYasha. He looked up at Evadeny and smiled, "Hi, Evadeny." He said sleepily, "Did you sleep well?" Evadeny smiled and nodded. "That's good, I did too." He said sounding pleased. "Why are we out here?" He asked when he looked around and saw they were near the well.

"We were trying to send Eva back home." Kagome said.

" Eva?" He looked puzzled for a moment before he put it together but then realization struck him. "Wait… You were going to send her home without letting me say good-bye?" Shippo jumped up from Evadeny's arms and jumped onto her shoulder and clung there as if he were determined to never move again.

"Relax Shippo, we can't send her home anyways." Kagome said in a melancholy tone. "The well is busted and won't send me home either. We're both stuck until further notice."

"You should do trust her so easily, anyways, Shippo." InuYasha said with his usual cutting and Shippo flinched. He knew it was dangerous to get attached to someone you just met but he couldn't help it. For some reason he felt he could trust her like she were family.

"You just don't understand, InuYasha." Shippo said feeling the need to defend himself.

"You don't even know what she is." He said snidely. This statement brought everyone's attention to him, even Evadeny's.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked looking up at him incredulously.

"She has a strange sent and it took me a while to figure it out but her blood smells of dragon magic." He accused. "It's mingled with her human blood. I don't know what it means but I don't think it's a good thing." Evadeny would have looked at herself too if she could, the way that Kagome was looking at her, but settled for looking back at Kagome with fear in her eyes.

"But… I'm just a normal high schooler… I'm not… part dragon or anything." She said sounding very small and scared.

"It's dragon magic." InuYasha corrected her, "You're not part dragon or I would have picked up on that instantly. And it would be pretty hard to hide I'm sure."

"But what does that mean, then?" She asked as Shippo climbed his way from her shoulder to her lap.

"I don't know, but I think we better find out." InuYasha stated a-matter-of-factly. With that he headed toward the village. "And we can't do that by standing around here." Kagome stood and helped Evadeny to her feet.

"He's right you know, we should at least look into it. Besides what harm could it do?" Kagome said smiling, "I mean, it might even help us find a way to open the well again! It's magic, right? So why not?" Evadeny smiled and nodded. If something good could come of this dragon magic she wouldn't be so scared of herself. But right now she felt as if she had fallen into a nightmare and just couldn't wake up.

When they got back to Kaiede's hut the others were awake and making breakfast. It was rice with a small array of vegetables. Evadeny went back to her seat from last night and watched as everyone settled in. "Where did you go this morning, Kagome?" The young woman that Evadeny hadn't met yet asked.

"We were just trying to send her home." Kagome said gesturing towards Evadeny as she fixed a herself a small bowl of breakfast.

"Without introducing us?" The man in a purple and black robe sitting next to the young woman asked as if it were the greatest of sins.

"Well, in your case, Miroku, it was to protect her." Kagome shot at him half teasing half serious.

"Kagome, I am hurt that you would think you would need to protect her from me." He feigned a wounded hearted. Kagome smiled devilishly at him.

"I feel the need to protect more than just her from you." Kagome and the young woman said in unison. Miroku hung his head in mock shame. He obviously wasn't sorry for whatever it was that he did that caused these women to think so badly of him. But he must not be that bad if they tolerate him. This was what Evadeny thought of this exchange, and decided she'd happily post pone a proper introduction with this man.


	3. Chapter 3

Evadeny had, for the most part, successfully avoided the monk called Miroku for several days now. It had proven to be a difficult endeavor as she had started traveling with the group in search of some way to get back home. Shippo was still very much attached to her and hadn't really strayed far from her except when it was bath time. Evadeny was extremely shy and wouldn't even bathe with Kagome and Sango. She would wait till they were done before she'd take her turn. This was also a way to make sure that the monk wasn't anywhere near by when she was getting dressed; Kagome or Sango made sure of that. Aside from that she had managed to fit into the group decently enough and didn't really slow them down too much. Though she still couldn't defend herself, Sango and Shippo gave her tips and tried to help her where they could. Sango had become something of a 'mother' figure toward Evadeny, because she tended to see the world through rose colored glasses sometimes and she needed guidance desperately.

InuYasha was getting really fidgety though. There hadn't been any sign of the jewel shards that they keep going on about. And there hadn't been any demon attacks either. It had been oddly peaceful according to him; Sango and Miroku agreed. This suited Evadeny, she didn't want to meet a demon if she could help it. InuYasha was only a half-demon and he already scared her enough. She had managed to warm up to the two tailed demon cat, Kirara, but that took some coaxing from Shippo and Kagome before she'd even get close to her. InuYasha had voiced his displeasure with her skittishness. She decided to suck it up and became friends with the cat just to make him eat his words.

They were headed in the direction they had last heard the man called Naraku had been, but other than that they had no real destination. They had just packed up the camp they had stayed at overnight and were continuing on their way when they heard the inhuman cry of demon close by. Evadeny's head shot up so fast and with such force, to look in the direction the cry had come from, that she had practically spun herself completely around, her eyes wide with fright.

"What was that?" She asked trying to see through the forest. No one answered her though. They didn't really need too. Shippo had jumped up onto her shoulder as they waited for the demon to make its appearance.

"Don't worry Eva. I'll protect you." He said looking confident but the sound of his voice betrayed him. He was still young after all and hadn't learned to use his fox magic very well yet. He would, however, do his best and Evadeny knew it and it worried her. She didn't want him to hurt himself if she could help it.

They felt the earth shacking under their feet as every step the demon took told them that it was a very large demon and even worse it was heading towards them. The roars got closer and thus louder and Evadeny was beside herself in fear. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to hide but knew it would do her no good sense Sango had told her that most demons have a great sense of smell and it would useless to hide. She knew she couldn't run either because she couldn't defend herself if she got caught by herself. So she was stuck, her baser instincts being refused, so when the demon finally emerged from the trees, its intimidating mass, and masculine form scared the living daylights out of her. it resembled a giant bear and Evadeny was so lost in fright she couldn't comprehend the following events. A bright light exploded from Evadeny's chest blinding everyone, even the bear demon. When the light faded Evadeny had passed out on the ground and two men were standing over her defensively. They looked down at Evadeny and the one with light green hair, bent down and checked her pulse.

"She's alright." He said his voice was smooth and gentle but it was monotone, it seemed as if he couldn't care less if she was actually alright. The other man with bright red hair, brighter even than Shippo's , nodded and looked around.

"I don't think she's in any danger from these people but that bear over there is another story." His voice was loud and carried easily. It wasn't soothing like the other mans but it wasn't emotionless either. The green haired man took off his dark teal coat and placed it under Evadeny's head. As he stood he turned his attention to the bear demon.

"Are you going to take care of it, or do I have too?" He asked in his bored tone. The red head rolled his eyes.

"What do you think?" He said as he took an offensive stance and just as he was about to attack the demon InuYasha suddenly sliced the bear in two with his sword. Catching the two strangers off guard, they watched as InuYasha turned his attention to them. They both took defensive fighting positions watching him carefully. They weren't going to attack unless threatened.

"Where the hell did you two come from?" He asked sounding irritated swinging his sword over his shoulder. "I didn't sense you anywhere around here and your Dragon aura's are too strong to miss. Are you here for Evadeny?" He looked as if he was laid back but the two dragons could tell that was only a front. Neither of them answered him.

"Dragon aura's?" Kagome asked suddenly. She had been watching them in silence unsure of how to react to them, it seemed to her that they came from Evadeny herself and she wasn't sure what that meant. The man with red hair looked over his shoulder at Kagome and smiled.

"Yeah, never seen a dragon before?" He asked sounding smug and proud. She blushed in indignation. His tone made her feel like he had just insulted her.

"Well I've never seen them look human before." She mumbled under her breath. He huffed a laugh and returned his attention to InuYasha.

"Actually, to answer your question, yes, we are." The green hair man said. "We were summoned so we assumed it was to protect our summoner. We didn't know she had companion's that could protect her. We only knew she was scared and needed help."

"Your summoner?" Kagome said out loud confused but not really searching for an answer, she was ignored anyways.

"So… what? You're only purpose here was to save her?" InuYasha asked pointing at Evadeny, with his sword, whom was still passed out on the ground.

"Pretty much." The red head said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. InuYasha glared at them but did nothing. They were not going to hurt anyone as long they didn't try to hurt Evadeny it seemed and they weren't going to hurt her so he didn't need to fight them. But he still didn't trust them.

"So I guess we wait for her to wake up and explain things." InuYasha said finally sheathing his sword.

"Her summons was rushed… I doubt she even knows she did it." The green haired man said as he took a seat next to her.

"How did she summon two of us if she's not even aware she summoned us?" The red head asked sounding perplexed. The green haired man shrugged.

"Humans can do amazing in desperate times." Was all he could supply for an answer.

After a while Kagome decided she'd had enough of this. Those two dragons had been guarding Evadeny all day and she hadn't had a chance to check on her the whole time. Even Shippo had stayed away and InuYasha was getting grumpier the longer they sat there. The aura's the two dragons exerted was intimidating and hard to get used too. But Kagome was determined and approached them. They watched her approach but made no move to stop her as she moved to Evadeny and checked her vitals. She sighed satisfied that she was alright. She was in fact just sleeping so as stealthily as she could she pinched Evadeny's nose closed. It only took a moment before Evadeny sprang to life gasping for air, flailing her arms, and surprising everyone for a moment, except the expectant Kagome; who was currently trying to suppress a giggle.

When Evadeny calmed down from her rude awakening and had a look about herself she tapped the giggling Kagome on the shoulder, "Kagome, who are they?" She asked pointing at the two dragons sitting right next to her. Kagome stopped giggling as the realization that they weren't going to get any answers from her sunk in. Which meant InuYasha was going to be even more irritable.


End file.
